Velentos
The Founding The people of Velentos originate from Ancient Bagolia, when the government was oppressive during Bagolia the people fought against the government and started the Velentian Revolution. The revolution caused a massive shift in the people and caused many to explore the unexplored of Proventius, after the many survivours of Bagolia organized, they all shared a belief for the same thing; a nation of no government. The people would spread the belief of Velentos far and wide to other nations, and it was extremely successful as the population rose significantly as the size of Velentos rivaled Bronyland. History In its earliest form, Velentos was comprised of many separate caliphates, always at conflict with one another on whose form of Pagan religion was correct. It was not until Akhun Ceyda, who was commonly referred to as The First Prophet, made a great conquest to unite all of the caliphates under one single command. Generation to generation, the people of Velentos had always believed that chaos and revolution was necessary for progress and prosperity. As each parent taught the lesson of chaos and change to their children, with each passing generation the idea shifted into something more radical. It became clear that the people were now divided over where and what to handle things, and eventually as the industrial era came, the breaking point of diplomacy came to its knees. The Birth of The Union of Velentos When the industrialization of Proventius came, so too did employers and the start of privately owned property. This, along with the hierarchy that was instated from capitalistic nations such as Bronyland, angered the Velentian people to also see the rise of corporations within Velentians. The hierarchy, as the people claimed, were "unjustified" in every means, and unsurprisingly, revolution came knocking at the door. Anarchism and syndicalism, were now the main ideology that spread throughout Velentos, slowly but surely, the revolution spread all across Velentos, and the owners of the businesses were executed. WCR, who saw this barbaric act of oppression and extremism, took actions to demand the Velentian people stop its regime. Chase made a claim that socialism cannot resort to extremism. After a Winnish convoy was sunk by Velentian artillery, the Winnish parliament declared war. The Great Velentos Conflict has begun. Government Velentos proclaims to be a directly-democratically ruled, socialist and syndicalist country. It is comprised of 23 Communes, which each resemble a caliphate into a union. The Union of Velentos is of a primarily Syndicalist construction, based around federated union organisations which emphasise worker control on an industry-by-industry basis. Whilst the Union of Velentos claims to be fully decentralized, and fully endorses free elections to both the BGT and local Communes as fundamental to democracy Geography and Environment The landscape of Velentos seems to be like an endless desert in some areas, why other areas are very rocky with hills being common. Mainland Velentos has many towns and cities but they are extremely scattered and far from each other, it could take months to walk from one town to another in the mainland. It is extremely hot and dry in Velentos, it is often very sunny and no plant-life is present in Velentos except for patches of water. Due to the temperature and dryness of Velentos, drought and famine is quite common in Velentos. Around Velentos shores are extremely humid and tropical beaches, it also serves as a secondary location for Velentos. The notable size of Velentos comes from its historic internal conflict from many caliphates, until Akhun Ceyda, The First Prophet, made a great conquest to unite all the caliphates into a single caliphate. Category:Nations